User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: Blind Date
Format Filming Location: Porto Alegre, Brazil This season 16 alumini return to compete this season. What they do not know is that they were pre-paired up with a complete stranger new to the challenge. Will these new duos find romance or dominate the competition. Each team participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Choice." The team that places last in the challenge will go into The Choice while the winners will nominate 3 other teams for possible entry into The Choice. Also each challenge, the winner will receive $5,000 to their team bank account. At The Choice, the other safe teams will then make their choice as in who of the nominees will go against the last place team. Losing team will be eliminated from the competition. Winning team would earn $2,500 to their team bank account. In Episode 6 & 11, it's revealed that the teams previously eliminated will all return to compete side by side in the next challenge. The highest placing team(s) will return to the competition. In Episode 5, 8, & 10 for the Choice the two teams voted in will not compete against one another but a heavy hitter team for that round. The team that does the challenge the best out of the two will win the Choice. At the end of the season, five teams will make the finals but four teams will compete in the final challenge. The team that fails the entrance challenge into the finals will be sent home and will not finish the finals. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $300,000 ($150,000 each) + Team Bank (split) *'Second Place:' $70,000 ($35,000 each) + Team Bank (split) *'Third Place:' $30,000 ($15,000 each) + Team Bank (split) *'Fourth Place:' Team Bank (split) Cast |} Teams Game Summary Elimination chart 1The team that placed very last in the challenge was automatically sent into the choice. There they have the chance to prove if they deserve to stay in the competition. They will compete head to head against a Heavy Hitter duo (Derrick and Laurel, Leroy and Ashley). If they beat them they will return to the game and be safe for the rest of the round. The team that came second last will be the team that is sent into the regular Choice. 2For the Choice this round instead of competing against each other, the teams will compete against Heavy Hitters duo Cara Maria and CT. The team that performs better in the Choice wins. Game progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge or get the finals prize. : The contestant won the challenge. : The contestant was not selected for the Choice. : The contestant was selected for the Choice but was not chosen. : The contestant won the Choice. : The contestant won the choice against a Heavy Hitter. : The contestant lost in the Choice and was eliminated. : The contestant lost the in the Choice against a Heavy Hitter and was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated in the daily challenge. Redemption House Elimination chart Redemption Progress Voting Progress Category:Blog posts